tumblrponyfandomcom-20200213-history
Ask Fernando HappehSparkal Hiishirikuu
Fermano HappehSparkal Hiishirikuu is a grey-pelted, violet-maned, red-winged pegasus, who lives somewhere in Ponyville. He has no parents, no mate, and no children. He lives on his own in a small house within the town. He doesn't seem to have too many friends at this time, but he is content with the silence. In recent dates, he has come back from a trip to Las Pegasus, where he seemed to have brought back a young mare, whom's name has not yet been revealed. Not much is known about his trip due to the rule "What happens in Las Pegasus, stays in Las Pegasus." This pegasus is different from many due to the plain fact that he has the wings of an eagle, instead of those of a pegasus. It was due to some defect when in his mother's womb, that something in him told him to grow abnormally large wings. Regardless, his wings work amazingly well. The wings are all red except for his greater coverts, which are violet. Another way is his different from other colts is that he is a pony. That's right, he's a male pony. He doesn't seem concerned by it in the least. History HappehSparkal was born in a hospital in Fillydelphia. His parents were two Pegasai, his mother, Violet Spool, a mare that looked much like HappehSparkal; and his father, LoveyDovey, who was much smaller than his mate, and looked more like a half-grown pony than a Stallion. They were good parents, and cared for their little darling HappehSparkal. One day, HappehSparkal was about 2 at the time, the family had been shopping around Fillydelphia. They had made plans to go to HappehSparkal's favorite ice cream shop. The only thing is, the only way to it was through the area of the city that was undergoing major reconstruction. As they walked past a newly started building, one of the vertical support beams failed, and it collapsed upon them. Violet Spool and LoveyDovey had just enough time to cover over HappehSparkal before metal crushed and penitrated their pelts, causing them to bleed to death. HappehSparkal, under all the stress (and from hitting his head when his parents jumped on him) had blacked out. He awoke, covered in his parent's blood. He crawled out from the rubble and saw his former shield. He sat and mourned for three days. On the third day, he had seen a shadow, larger than that of a ponies's. He looked up to see an Eagle pearched on a vertical support beam. At this moment, HappehSparkal had knew it was the end, so he buried his face into his hooves and cried tearlessly. After minutes, and he was still next to a pile of rubble and two once-great ponies, he looked up and seen the eagle being playful. HappehSparkal had gotten the idea that the eagle wanted him to follow, so HappehSparkal had picked himself up, finally drank some water that somepony had left him a while ago, and took off after the eagle. HappehSparkal's wings had allowed him to take flight. He followed the eagle, who led him though the skies. HappehSparkal then learned that he did not have to be tied to his negative emotions. He learned what total optimism was. He had become a complete and total optimist, and earned his cutie mark.